An integrated circuit package generally includes, among others, an integrated circuit die and a substrate on which the die is mounted. The die is typically coupled to the substrate through wires or solder bumps. Signals from the integrated circuit die may then travel through the wires or solder bumps to the substrate.
Integrated circuit packages are typically mounted on a printed circuit board. In an effort to reduce the size of the printed circuit board, integrated circuit packages are sometimes stacked vertically with respect to one another. Stacking one package on top of another package can substantially reduce the required surface area on a printed circuit board and can reduce the routing complexity between the different components on the printed circuit board.
In conventional integrated circuit systems, only ball grid array (BGA) packages have been implemented for stacking. For example, a first BGA package can be mounted on a second BGA package. Solder balls are formed between the first and second BGA packages to ensure proper connection between the integrated circuit die within the first BGA package and the integrated circuit die within the second BGA package. Thus far, stacking for other types of packages such as leadframe packages have not yet been implemented.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.